The Mission
by Matrineal
Summary: REVISED! Pre Advent Children. The Turks are recieving a briefing on their mission to retrieve Jenova's head from the Northern Cave and Reno isn't afraid to protest. Oneshot! My FIRST Final Fantasy VII Fanic...


**A/N: This is my first Advent Children fanfic. It takes place before the movie starts, with Rufus giving the Turks their mission briefing on retrieving Jenova's head and Reno isn't happy about it. I hope you like it and I hope there isn't another one like it. If there is, let me know please. I had to add more to it, so now it has been revised. Thank you. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Advent Children. Nor the characters. 

The Mission

"It's Jenova's friggin' head! Can't we forget about it and leave it be?" Reno scoffed, standing in Rufus Shinra's office with Rude, Tseng and Elena.

"No. There is still a high possibility that Sephiroth may return if it is left." The young president concluded in a too subtle tone. Reno rolled his eyes, while weaving his fingers and cradling the back of his head in a posture of 'whatever man'.

"You don't want Sephiroth returning, do you? The nightmare to revive and create a hell beyond hell upon the planet?" Rufus continued as the remaining members held all objections on this mission in their throats. Reno was solely the only one with guts to say anything.

"No, sir..." Reno remarked in a heavy sigh, bringing his hands down in mere frustration.

"Good. Tseng and Elena will go down into the crater to retrieve the remains of Jenova's head. Rude, you will be their back up. If anything goes wrong, I want you to call Reno on the helicopter's radio and evacuate as quickly as possible. But make sure to retrieve Jenova's head, understand?" A round of 'Yes, sir' echoed through the office, then President Rufus turned to Reno.

"You will be piloting the chopper. Fully understand that Tseng and Elena are placing their lives in your hands. If you screw this mission, all else will fail."

"Yes, sir..." Came Reno's response in a dull tone of voice.

"Is there a time limit, sir?" Rude asked, clearing his throat.

"You have until 20:00. It's best that Jenova's head be back in our possession quickly." Rufus Shinra responded, onlooking the four Turks with his unbandaged sapphire eye. Reno rolled his eyes again, giving a heavy sigh. Tseng, Elena and Rude stood silently, in stance with no emotion visible. They wanted to place their words in as well and right now was their chance, so Tseng decided to do just that.

"Sir, this is a dangerous mission. I am not complaining about it, but I do have something to say similar to what Reno has been saying as well."

"I'm listening, Tseng. Place in your opinion."

"Mr. President. The chances of Sephiroth coming back aren't that high. Avalanche has taken care of him, no? It would be a ghost from 7 years ago, returning. And Jenova's head is likely destroyed by now from deterioration because of the lifestream."

"Nothing is impossible, Tseng. Sephiroth had returned once, has he not? What if it is to say that Jenova's consciousness hadn't completely succumbed to the current of the lifestream and even with the help of the lifestream, created a new body, a new puppet. Like that of Sephiroth? What then?" Rufus inquired the four Turks. Tseng couldn't find anymore words to say. He knew that Rufus Shinra could be very right in the circumstance that their world was in. It had happened once before,there was nothing stating that history couldn't repeat itself.

"Sir, if I may." Elena said cutting in to place in her fill.

"Elena." Rufus acknowledged her, turning to look at her steadily. It was rare to hear Elena speak openly.

"I have my doubts as well. This is rather sudden, but if we were to retrieve Jenova's head, why hadn't we done so earlier?"

"There wasn't confirmation on Sephiroth's death until recently. It was risky to retrieve Jenova's head until confirmation on Sephiroth's death was certain and not a fluke." Rufus stated precisely. Reno stood impatiently, glancing at the floor and giving another heavy sigh of discontent.

"Hey, boss. What if Tseng is right on this whole thing, yo? I'm not saying that Jenova can't recreate Sephiroth, but if she wanted to and her consciousness hadn't been vanquished, then wouldn't the freak have created Sephiroth by now? I mean, it's been 2 years." Reno placed more of his bit in, again resting his hands to cradle his head out of sheer boredom.

"That is why you have a limited amount of time, Reno. If my hypothesis is correct, Jenova had already done so. Again, it is best to retrieve her head as quickly as possible. Understood?" The president asked with a low tone, meaning he wanted the mission done now and no more dilly-dallying.

"Yes, sir..." Reno said loosing his patients, just as Rufus was.

"You are excused." Rufus concluded, watching the four turn to leave with one last remark from Reno.

"This is stupid... Why can't we just leave that damn head to rot in hell?" Rude closed the door behind them, thus muffling Reno's continued protests about the mission as the Turks walked down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think and if I kept the Turks IC.**


End file.
